fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Guild's First Job
Jason stepped out of the shower. They had moved into another hotel, Jason providing the same excuse. He noticed people often have him odd looked with both girls traveled with him, especially when Wendy was being held in his arms. If he had to guess, he would say they were merely men who felt inadequate. He was never one to care about what others thought. One should also start to wonder where Jason was getting the Jewels to repeatedly check into various hotels, but whatever source of income he had, he wouldn't divulge. As he wrapped a towel around his waist, it was notable that the black bands he wore were never removed. One could only wonder why. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the room, still clad in simply the towel, his torso being shown off rather nicely. Vivian looked rather embarrassed at this sight, hiding her face with a magazine. She wanted to keep her eyes from feasting on that eye candy in front of her. "...Aaaaah, you s-should really cover up a bit better than that. It's erotic-er, embarrassing...!" Wendy was asleep, and thankfully not witnessing Jason's sculpted body on display. "Calm your libido and there should be no problem." He looked over at the table. "Vivian Starrkewolfe, did you notice this?" There was a letter on the table, closed and sealed with a special "E". Vivian remarked sardonically, "Do you think it's from Fairy Tail?" She suddenly handed the letter to Jason. "I'm sure it's adressed to you more than me, so you read it." "It's from Mr. E." Jason replied, peeling the wax seal off. His eyes flicked across the paper,his eyes narrowing further and his frown deepened as he got further down. "I see....and of course he's sending us..." He crumpled the paper and casually tossed it into the bin before taking his clothes and heading back into the shower before Vivian could ask a question, and re-emerging fully dressed. "Tell me, how many assassination attempts have you done?" He asked her, going to lie down on the bed next to Wendy who, as if instinctively sensing him, curled up by his side, still sleeping. Vivian looked at him with a straight 'what' expression on her face. "You saw how I dealt with that whole fiasco with Wendy. I can't kill people. My superior used to say, 'What the hell can you hope to protect when your feelings are the only weapons you've got?' ...I guess he was right..." "Then we'll have to work on that." Jason said simply, tossing her the note. "We have a job, from Mr. E. We have to assassinate the leader of a Dark Guild that the Council seems to have an eye for. This is worth 2,000,000,000 Jewels. Rather alot for a first job, wouldn't you say?" Vivian nodded. "...Suspiciously too much." She glanced over at Jason, looking rather skeptical. "...Does this NOT strike you as odd in any way? This is far too much...." normally, her brain would be working at a mile a minute, but all there was was merely monkeys working on chalkboards in her mind. "It's money, and it'll keep us afloat." Jason pointed out, pocketing the note. "This will be good for you and Wendy." He looked over at Wendy adorable, luscious sleeping form. "Baby's first kill." Vivian looked worried for a moment. "...You're not worried about her getting corrupted by her first kill?" Of course, this was only natural- she was constantly fretting about such matters. "She's pure, she won't be corrupted." Jason rebuked her statement, though he silently agreed she made a fair point. He wrapped an arm around Wendy. "Besides, I'm here. My power is absolute." Vivian looked at him with doubtful eyes. "R-Right... Listen, do you think we should wait until Wendy wakes up to go or just wake her now...?" she knew she'd kick herself in the teeth for those words. "We let her sleep." Interference On The Way There "Bosco?" Wendy's question consisted of a single word. "That's correct." Jason, Wendy, and Vivian had boarded a train, heading out of the country of Fiore. Mr. E's particular mission target seemed to base themselves in Bosco instead of Fiore. Notably, this left them far out of the view of the Fiore citizens, and Akatsuki would be able to exterminate their Guild Master without the notice of Fiore. However.... "What's the matter with you?" Jason looked over at Vivian, who seemed to be having a fit of some kind. Vivian attempted to open a window on the train, and suddenly leaned out of the window, staring straight at the moving ground. "...Seriously, why....couldn't...we...walk...!" She seemed pretty pissed off. Truth be told, all Dragon Slayers suffered from some sort of motion sickness; though suprisingly, Wendy didn't. Suddenly, Vivian lost her noodles (for a lack of a better term) out the window, vomiting several times before slumping back into the train carriage. Jason sighed. He was stuck with this? Wendy, however, walked over to her, and immediately forming the small ball known as Troia, and tending to Vivian's Motion Sickness with it. "Better?" She asked smiling since the question was pointless. Vivian weakly nodded. "...I guess that'll wear off soon, and then it'll be less effective, right? But thank you." She still wasn't sure what to say. Wendy was extremely kind and Jason was rather...unique. Yet, despite all this, she was beginning to think of them as her new family. "Care to explain what just happened to you?" Jason asked, though he didn't sound the least bit curious. Just trying to make conversation while the train traveled. Perhaps. Vivian sighed. "...All Dragon Slayers have motion sickness. Especially those of the Third Generation. Though why Wendy isn't puking, I have no idea..." "Possibly because her magic is mainly supplementary." Jason suggested as Wendy plopped herself onto his lap, and seemed to doze off. "She could be unconsciously preventing it with her own magic, it's rare, but I've heard of such things." Vivian sighed. If only she had such an explanation; as she was sick of constantly be made a fool of whenever she went anywhere that wasn't by foot. "...Lucky..." she held her mouth, feeling the urge to vomit again.... "That's all in your head." Jason said, reading her face. "Wendy used her magic on you, you should be fine." He pulled out the notice. "Let's go over what we know. Our target is the leader of a Dark Guild, Crudelis, was the name they go by. Rather apt name for a dark guild...they commit heinous crimes, but their master is supposed to specialize in an imposing branch of magic...yet Mr. E won't say what...." Vivian couldn't help but snicker at the name. It was so obviously evil that it was chortle-worthy. "...I'm just going out on a limb here, but maybe he has Anti-Dragon Slayer magic..." She was now deep in thought. "That would be interesting, but anti-climactic." Jason pointed out. "If that is it's magic, you and Wendy would have no purpose in this battle, and I would end it in five seconds." He paused. "Not that I wouldn't end it that quickly otherwise." Vivian shook her head. "You should try and not think like that. Arrogance clouds your mind...at least that's what my superior told me." "I have no superior, you see." Jason replied, pointing out the obvious. "I-" However, a creaking sound cut him off as the train stopped. "It's...stopped." The lights began to flicker. Vivian couldn't help but freak out at this. "...Bwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! The flying flip is going on...!" she stood up and began to run back and forth in panic. As the lights shut off, Jason reached out and grabbed Vivian, accidentally grabbing her by the nipple, but making no regard as he yanked her into her seat. "Be. Quiet." He hissed. He gently shook Wendy, who woke up, and then gasped due to the darkness. "What's-!" "Ssh!" Jason urged, feeling his way along one of the train corridors. Other passengers, mostly mages, were following suit, trying to see what was going on. Vivian blushed slightly. "...Egh!" she let out a soft moan; before her muscles tensed on the spot. "...Damn bastard, don't you dare touch me there again...!" She was really, really pissed off at him; she only just barely restrained herself from slapping him. The train began to rock, and everyone immediately moved back to their cabins. Jason hissed. "Don't run in the dark, I would have grabbed your neck instead." He placed a hand over her mouth to shut her up. "Be quiet for a minute." The train kept rocking as if it was falling off the tracks. "We're going to need to hold onto something." Vivian sighed. This reminded her of that movie- something within something; all that jazz. "...Then what!?" She began to worry again. "We fall." Jason suggested, grabbing her and Wendy and keeping them close. He summoned Gehaburn, and purely with his mouth, stabbed it into the room of the train. As he did this, they all felt a lurch. "'ereitgoez,eveyboyangon!" Whatever he said, it was muffled by the sword hilt. He tightened his grip on them both as the train fell off the tracks and clear off the cliffside. They were dangling in the air, or rather, Jason was, still with his teeth clenched firmly around the hilt, Vivian and Wendy were merely held tight to his side. Vivian couldn't help but scream in terror again. What in the world would they do if Jason's grip slipped and they fell? Of course, they'd fall down the cliff and die a slow, painful death -the images of which sent a chill down her spine- she shut her eyes tightly, hoping for the best. "Don't you dare lose your grip!" Stating the obvious again, Vivian was fearing for her life. With a noise to shake the heavens, the train crashed right into the ground, and they heard thuds that indicated everyone else was falling around in their compartment. Jason released his hold on the hilt, and landed on his feet, though the train's angle made it so he was standing on the window. He let Vivian and Wendy down, checking them each to make sure they were fine. He then rubbed his jaw. "Surprisingly painful." Vivian rubbed her head, letting out a small cry. "...No shit, Sherlock." She weakly stood to her feet, growling "...Alright, great. Now we're completely lost...I think." "Not only lost..." Jason frowned and remove Gehaburn from where it was stabbed. He immediately sliced through the "cieling" to the compartment and helped the girls out. "It would appear we're deep over a cliff." He looked around. "Inside a ravine. The problem is...trains don't tip themselves over, so...what did?" Vivian pressed her finger to her mouth in thought. "...Maybe we swerved to avoid hitting a magical cow-" she slapped herself in the face. "...No, that's not it. Maybe that Dark Guild Mr. E mentioned has something to do with this?" "That's possible..." Jason murmured. "No..." Wendy cut them off. "I could smell something when Jason woke me up. The smell wasn't...it wasn't exactly human. I don't know what, I've never seen anything non-human besides birds and a small animals..." "Not human..." Jason began to comb the area, scoping it out. He found part of the rock face beaten on, as if something had been around here. He could see vague imprints of hands...only large. "It's something...like an ape..." Vivian's eyes sharpened. "...Dammit, Vulcans. I honestly thought that the Magic Council was going to confine them to a single area...Just goes to show how inefficient they are..." She stomped her foot on the ground, dissatisfied. "Well, now what do we do? Hunt them down or try and make it to Bosco?" "Yes." Jason replied. "Let's go." However, before he could move, Wendy tugged on his sleeve. He turned on his heel. "What is it?" "There are people in there. The train. We can't leave them all to die." She pleaded. Jason sighed. "Of course, if you want them out." He jumped onto the train, landing on what seemed to be the center. In a second, he sliced from the center through the entire length of the train, creating a massive scar. As light poured in, "We're saved!" could be heard throughout the train as people poured out of it. The driver himself walked out, shaking Jason's hand. "Thank you my dear boy, thank you!" "Don't thank me. I wasn't originally going to bother." Jason replied. "Are you a mage?" "Yes..." The driver replied uncertainly, taken aback by Jason's coldness. "Good, use the Communications Lacrima you have stored in the compartment to communicate with the train station, they'll come rescue you all. And don't leave from this area." "W-wait!" The man was confused. "How did you know we had a Lacrima." "Nothing you need to know, just call me Alice." Jason replied, obviously a hidden meaning in that statement as he walked off to rejoin the girls, and Wendy was smiling broadly. Vivian crossed her arms. "Well, now that that's done, we just sit and play the waiting for now, right?" She was pretty impatient about these sorts of things. The things she hated most in the world was injustice, corruption, atrocities, and...waiting. "Actually...I don't think we'll have to." Jason replied and a dark shadow headed their way, running actually. He turned, swinging Gehaburn into the hands of a large monkey-like creature, a Mountain Vulcan. "Want! Women!" The creature grunted, it's eyes past Jason on Wendy and Vivian. "Vermin." Jason hissed, gritting his teeth as he was locked in the stalemate with this creature. END